Gallagher Girls: Operation: Pretty Commitee
by SugarCaneWeatherVane
Summary: What happens when Cammie and her roommates are sent on a mission to protect Massie Block? Add some totally crush-worthy Blackthorne boys in there, and you've got trouble...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- First fanfiction. It takes place right after Blackthorne was at Gallagher academy, but it's like they're still in school. I don't know. Just go with it. Massie never became poor or moved.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Cammie's POV: **

It was a normal Saturday afternoon; Bex was in the P&E barn working on some new moves, Macey was looking at the latest Vogue, Liz was off at the library doing some extra credit, and I was thinking about Zach, like a lovesick loser. Liz then came running into our dorm room, holding a stack of books that probably weighed more than her, and out of breath.

"We," gasp, "need to," gasp, "find Bex and go to your mom's office," she finished with an extra loud gasp.

"Jeez, did you sprint here?" Macey said, not tearing her eyes away from her magazine.

"Just about, it sounded important," answered Liz, slightly less red faced.

After Liz nearly lost her head from startling Bex in the barn, we were all seated in my mom's office.

"Well," she started with a grave face, "I'll just get straight to the point. You four girls are going on a mission,"

"When-"

"Where-"

"Why us-"

"Calm down and I'll tell you!" Mom said with her headmistress voice. We all quieted at one.

"You will be going to a private school in Westchester, New York, undercover. The reason you were chosen is because you will be posing as eighth graders, and you're class is the youngest one who has had CoveOps. You will be protecting five girls there, who have seen a major criminal operation we have been trying to stop for a while. By the time we found out, it was too late to give them the memory modification tea. Your job is too protect them while others stop the criminals.

"The agents stopping the operation will be there undercover as teachers. There will also be operatives-in-training at the close by boy's school, helping to protect the girls as well," She stopped when she saw the hopeful looks on our faces.

"And might I remind you, this will be done professionally," she said sternly, but then added, "Although... I suppose as long as you are acting like a 14 year old girl... just... keep that business to a minimum,"

I felt like jumping for joy. Zach might be there! I didn't let my thoughts wander too far, there was a mission to be done.

"So anyway," Mom started again, "I want you girls to get as close to the girl as possible, and our sources have told us her circle of friends is very exclusive, so today and tomorrow I need you girls to make cover stories that will help you get in with the... In crowd. Part of your cover will be you are exchange students. We will elaborate more on the plane ride over Monday morning. You start Tuesday. Any questions?"

She concluded.

Even for a genius that was a lot of information to take in all at once. Liz was scrambling down notes when she asked, "Ma'am, what are the girls names and the school's name?"

"The school is Octavian Country Day. You may do research on it if you wish. I advise it. And the girls' names are Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Cover stories:

Cameron Morgan:

Name: Lila Dunes

Birthday: March 2nd

Age: 14

Parents names: Elizabeth Dunes, Henry Dunes

Life story: Grew up in Williamsburg, Virginia, where she went to East Worthington Academy. Has a fairly good relationship with parents. Annoying 8 year old brother named who lives back in Williamsburg. Very cheerful person, and kind of ditzy. Best friends with Cassandra Wells, Blair Andrews, and Macey McHenry. No pets. Allergic to cats.

Rebecca Baxter:

Name: Cassandra Wells

Birthday: January 19th

Age: 14

Parents: Katherine Wells, Jeremiah Wells

Life Story: Grew up in Newport, Rhode Island with her parents. Went to Newport Academy from K-6. Only child. Loves dogs. Feels her parents do not care about her, which makes her rebellious and a troublemaker. Snarky, but will do anything for her friends. Best friends with Lila Dunes, Blair Andrews, and Macey McHenry.

Elizabeth Sutton:

Name: Blair Andrews

Birthday: May 22nd

Age: 13

Parents: Eleanor Wright, James Andrews

Life story: Parents went through messy divorce when she was 9, which made her extremely spoiled. Has an older sister named Penelope who is 22 and never talks to them anymore. She lived with her parents in Chestertown, Maryland, but moved when she was 9 with her mother to a penthouse in New York City, then went to Gallagher in 7th grade. She thinks her mother is a witch, and she wishes she could see her father more often. Used to have a Maltese named Princess. Best friends with Lila Dunes, Cassandra Wells, and Macey McHenry.

Macey McHenry:

Since the McHenry family is famous, she will stick to the cover that she uses outside of Gallagher- being a snob. People will wonder why she is only in the eighth grade, and if they ask, she will answer, "I got held back two years in Kindergarten. My mother doesn't want people to know, which is why everybody thinks I'm a sophomore." Best friends with Lila Dunes, Cassandra Wells, and Blair Andrews. Leader of their "clique."

All the girls will be the "A-list" clique of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.

* * *

Cammie's POV:

After our hands were all cramped from writing Sunday night, we compared cover stories. We all decided Macey would make the best leader of our "clique", since she has real experience of all that stuff. I was beginning to get nervous. Sure, I can speak 14 different languages, but when it comes to being a normal girl... forget about it. But it was worse than that; we were posing as snobby normal girls.

We decided to go to sleep a little early, because we were getting up at 6 tomorrow. When we got to Westchester, we were going to go shopping for new clothes first, then meet up with the other agents to go over things. I couldn't help thinking of Zach. Before I knew it, I was drifting off.

* * *

"Alright," mom said, "have a nice flight. Agent Carter will go over details on the plane,"

"You- you're not coming with us?" I asked, only slightly panicking.

"No kiddo, I've got to stay here, but don't worry. You'll do great,"

I went over to her and we hugged goodbye. Before I knew it we were on a private jet, headed to Westchester.

Agent Carter, a pretty lady with long dark hair, started talking.

"Alright, Cameron, you will be staying at the Block estate, protecting Massie and Claire. Rebecca, you will be staying at Rivera estate, protecting Alicia. Elizabeth, you will be staying at the Gregory estate, protecting Kristen. And Macey, you will be staying at the Marvil estate, protecting Dylan. The idea is that you girls will approach them, asking if you can stick with them for the time you're there. If this fails, you will still be close to them, living in their houses," She finished.

After that, we were free to do as we pleased.

"So last night I hacked into Massie's email, IM, you know, the works. They are total brats! I mean, I don't know if we're gonna be able to get in their group. And what the heck does LBR mean!?" Liz exclaimed, flustered.

"Relax Liz. I mean, they can't be that bad, and with Macey being our leader, they will definitely accept us," I reassured her.

Boy, if only I knew what I was getting in to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm not sure I'm gonna continue this story. I just feel like it's not very good. I'll write more if I get some reviews though. I just really hate the Clique characters. This story was supposed to be like making fun of them, but I just really don't feel like it because I despise the Clique series. So yeah, I probably won't continue this. Sorry.**

**~SugarCaneWeatherVane**


End file.
